Blood
by Froodle Soup
Summary: His blood-covered hands stained her beautiful white cheeks as his face inched closer towards hers. Warning: Contains foul language and mature content that may not be suitable to readers {ShinShi}


**_{ Froodle's Note: Ehhh, just a warning but this story is unfinished and unedited so sorry for all the mistakes I have made in this abomination. It was for something hehe which I lost. }_**

 ** _Warning: Macabre, foul language, and mature content_**

A young woman made her way through the foliage as the rain poured down her. She was crazy for being out here in this forest at this time and especially at this terrible weather. A nice warm house is where she should be, but no, she unfortunately had to be. All thanks to a certain detective who called her at just when the clock hit midnight, asking for her to meet him here. No reason was explained on why.

After pushing away a skinny branch she found her destination; a small wooden cabin. She stepped out of the woods and into the open, looking around to see if he was here. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sighing, she walked up to the porch of the cabin and checked the door. It was unlocked when she turned the knob so pushed it open.

Emptiness greeted her.

Hesitating, she stepped inside the void and shut the door behind her. Terrified by the shutting door, a rat scurried out of nowhere and ran across the cabin towards the kitchen. The woman ignored the rat and began to walk around the cabin. Maybe he was here, hiding somewhere within the wooden walls. She was determined to find him, because when she does, she'll slit his pretty little throat and cut off his eyes for making her get drench in the storm.

She looked everywhere in the cabin, but never found him. Frustration picked at her when she came back to the living room. He was definitely going to pay. There was no way she was going to let him off the hook. "The minute this bastard comes in, he'll be wishing he wasn't alive right.", she growled, walking around the living room.

Footsteps running on wood caught her attention and she looked up just in time to see the door open and a well-suited man walk in. He closed the shut behind him and proceeded to look out the window before finally turning to her.

"Oh, you're here.", he said in a calm tone.

"Of course I'm here you son of a bitch. You said it was urgent so I dragged my pretty ass here as quickly as I could. Speaking of getting on time, where the hell were you?" She threw a scornful glare at him. If looks could kill, he'd drop dead from hers.

Her outburst delighted him and he chuckled, taking off his drenched suit. "I was caught in traffic.", he answered as he walked towards her, folding his arms.

She rolled her green eyes before looking up at him with a serious look. "Now tell me, what is it that's so urgent? Your voice sounded strange through the phone. Something happened right?"

A smirk was on his face and he raised up his hands for her to see. His hands were covered in blood. Fresh red and glistening blood covered his fingers, trailing down to his palms. She looked down and noticed that crimson paint was splattered across his beautiful white shirt. Her frustration and anger had blinded her that she had noticed the man she loved was marked with blood that was not his.

"What happened?" was what she managed to choke out after a few seconds of silence was shared between them.

"Old boss of yours. Mr. Pig that always used to pat your ass and sext you on your phone. I decided to make him into bacon. An easy kill I have to admit, poured out all his intestines and left a beautiful pig mask so people will finally see the person he was." He explained, a tinge of pride in his voice. His blue eyes looked down at her, she could see the bloodlust in his mirrors, but she could also see the love he had for her.

Warm lips were pressed against hers and she could feel the blood being rubbed against her white cheeks. Any normal woman would scream and pushed him away, but she wasn't a normal woman. Her small arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close to her, deepening the kiss. They broke apart, both gasping for air. His hands grasped the hem of her shirt and he pulled it off her person while she unbuttoned his suit. They became one in the wooden cobweb-covered floor of the cabin.

Droplets of rain slapped the windows as they both laid there on the floor, using their clothes as a large blanket for their bare bodies.

"So, you just left his body there?" She asked, running her hands through his ebony-colored hair.

"Didn't have time to get rid of him." He explained, his head rested on her chest.

The woman chuckled, imagining how her former boss's body must look like. "Oh Shinichi," she softly said, "Why didn't you take me too? That man was a fucking bastard and you know how much I wanted to kill him. You should've let me do it. I mad at you now."

Shinichi chuckled as he sat up and looked down at her. His bloodstained hand reached out and he caressed her tousled auburn hair. "If I had taken you Shiho, you'd be hogging all the fun. "

Shiho smirked at his statement. "You're right, I'd be impaling his ass with a stick. You know me too well."

The man nodded and he bent down to give her a peck on one of her cheeks he stained with blood. "I'll make sure to bring you next time, which may be next week. I found a perfect victim for us and you can use her for that chemistry experiment you wanted to do."

"You mean drilling their head and pouring some bleach into their skull?"

"Yeah, that one. Jeffrey Dahmer, right?"

She nodded.

 ** _{ Froodle's Afternote: Well, that's it. I'm going to my hole now ugh. }_**


End file.
